


Semi-Declaration

by WannaBeBold



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, High T or Low M, Post-ep 18x06, Rated M Just To Be Safe, soft smutish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:49:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29034942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WannaBeBold/pseuds/WannaBeBold
Summary: After all they’ve been through, who knew that after almost four years of dancing around each other, a semi-declaration in an abandoned jail cell was all it took to push them together?
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 9
Kudos: 70





	Semi-Declaration

_ "I'm not okay with you getting blown up Ellie!" _

_ "I'm not okay with you getting blown up either." _

_ "Well, what are we gonna do about that?" _

His words echoed in her head like a mantra. That seemed to be the eternal question between them; always two steps forward and one step back. Not this time. He was so close she could lean forward and press her lips to his and if the look he was giving her was any indication he would gladly welcome the action. So she did. 

What she didn't expect though was for Nick's hands on her shoulders pushing her back against the wall. 

"Ellie, wait. The bomb. You need to stay still." With a huff, Ellie wanted to stomp her foot like a teenager who wasn't getting her way. She just wanted to feel his lips on hers but- 

Her thoughts were stopped in their tracks as he stepped forward, body flush against hers, and kissed her. His hands moved from her shoulders to cup her cheeks gently and she laid her palms flat on his chest as his lips moved over hers slowly. This was nothing like what she expected their first real kiss to be but it was better than anything she could have imagined as there was clearly love being poured into it. Bomb or no bomb, she wanted to stay like this forever. 

"Bishop! Torres!" Reluctantly he pulled away, both of them catching their breath. 

"Down here Gibbs!" Nick called up as he slowly backed away from Ellie and they both tried to act casual. Gibbs appeared at the top of the stairs quickly, making his way down as Nick explained their situation. Gibbs was thankfully too focused on getting them out to notice their behavior as Ellie stayed quiet the entire time, still feeling the burning of Nick's lips on hers. 

"Bishop!" Shaking her head she looked up to see Gibbs standing in front of her, concern written across his face. "You okay?" 

"Y-yeah. I'm good Gibbs. Just, ready to get out of here." Her eyes flicked to Nick's, not paying any attention to Gibbs but catching the words 'signal' and 'bomb squad' before he ran back up the stairs. Suddenly Nick was back in front of her with his hands back on her face. 

"How are you really Ellie?" Closing her eyes she took a deep breath, knowing she had to tell him the truth. 

"A little hungry. Tired." Mustering all the courage she had she looked into his eyes, letting the last word out with a whisper. "Terrified." She saw the moment Nick registered the word, his expression going from concern to terrified to determined. 

"We're gonna get out of here. Okay Ellie. We will." He finished his sentence with a kiss, his thumb wiping away a tear that had fallen as he kissed her softly again. She could feel the wall against her back and wished they were at her place, that her back was against her bedroom wall and he was kissing her hungrily, unleashing the passion that she knew he held. When he pulled away this time she could tell that his eyes reflected her thoughts and he pressed a light kiss to her lips. 

“Later.” His voice was deep and rough, his accent heightened, and it sent a tingle running through her at the prospect of  _ finally _ getting to be with him. 

“Promise?” She smirked, causing a low growl to come from Nick. 

“Oh. I promise.” Needing to kiss him again, she gripped his shirt and started to pull him closer when they heard footsteps coming from upstairs. “Calvary’s here again.” Nodding, Ellie sighed, resisting the urge to rest her forehead against his and letting out a whimper as he stepped away from her just in time for Gibbs to arrive followed closely behind by the bomb squad. Nick and Ellie let out a collective sigh as they got to work on disarming the bomb. They were finally getting out of there. 

Hours later, after going over the day's events with Gibbs and Jack and being told to take the week off they were finally on their way to Ellie’s. Unlike that morning she gladly let Nick drive, lacing her hand with his as he navigated his Jeep from the Navy yard to her place. When they finally pulled up outside Nick glanced her way, sending her an almost shy smile before opening his door and climbing out, coming around the side to open her door. Smiling, she took his hand again, having missed the warmth of it during the short time he was out of the car. Not wasting any more time she led him up the steps and inside her apartment, neither speaking the entire time. 

As soon as the door closed behind them Ellie backed up against the front door, pulling Nick against her. His eyes moved from her lips up to her eyes and she knew what he was going to say before he said it.

“You sure?”Looking him straight in the eye she gave him no doubt that she was telling the truth. 

“I’m sure.” His eyes flicked down to her lips again, this time moving in. Unlike their kisses in the jail cell this time it was fueled by passion as his lips moved over hers hungrily. Her hands came up to the back of his head, gripping the short hairs there as his went to her waist, gripping her hip lightly but with a possessiveness she could easily get used to. When one of his hands moved from her waist to her ass she took his cue and jumped up, never breaking the kiss as she wrapped her legs around his waist. 

With a bite to her lip that he quickly soothed with his tongue, Nick moved his lips down her neck, sucking on the spot on her neck he’d been wanting to taste for years. She let out a moan as he hit the spot behind her ear that drove her crazy and she tilted her head to give him easier access. Needing to feel more of him, she moved one hand down his back and under his shirt, running her fingers over his back and digging her nails in the muscle there as he bit her ear. 

“Nick?” He let out a low hum in response that made her tingle at the sound and she moved her lips up to his ear. “Let’s get sweaty.” Slightly shocked Nick pulled back, mouth open before it turned into a smirk. He didn’t need to be told twice. Making sure he had a good grip on her, he carried her to her room, depositing her on the bed gently.

As soon as they were in her room the air between them shifted, going from lust-filled to something softer, something that could only be described by love, Looking up at him, Ellie could see his emotions clearly through his eyes and knew that, while their words earlier were practically an admission of love, she needed him to hear the words. 

“Nick I- I love you.” She bit her lip, waiting for his response. Thankfully she didn’t have to wait long as a smile lit up his face. 

“I love you too Ellie.” He leaned down then, cupping her cheeks as he kissed her deeply. Smiling into the kiss she slid her hands under his shirt, working to push it off and move things along. Sensing her impatience he broke the kiss, pulling his shirt the rest of the way off before moving his hands to her hips and finally sliding them up her sides, pulling her sweater with him. His hands faltered when they didn’t encounter the material of a bra, sending her a questioning look. 

"I uh, it aggravated my ribs." Her explanation was quiet and his heart broke for everything she had been through in the last week.

"I promise I'll be gentle Ellie." If she didn't already know she loved this man those words would have done her in as she felt her heart swell.

"I know. I trust you Nick." That was all he needed to hear and he refocused on the task at hand, pulling her shirt up and off, tossing it somewhere to the side as he took in her bare torso. 

“Ellie you’re, you’re beautiful.” A blush filled her cheeks and she looked away, confidence faltering. 

“Oh please Nick, I’m covered in scratches and bruises and-” She was cut off by his lips on hers, the kiss only lasting for a second before he pulled back and kneeled in front of her. 

“You’re always beautiful Ellie. No matter what.” Leaning forward, he pressed a kiss to the bruise on her stomach before moving up to kiss each injury she had gained just three days ago, tears welling up in her eyes with each spot his lips touched. After he kissed every one on her torso he moved up to her face, kissing the scratches there before looking in her eyes as his hands moved to the button on her jeans. Giving him a nod of approval, Ellie lifted her hips as he unbuttoned her pants and slid them down her legs slowly. Standing up, Nick was ready to remove his pants but was stopped by Ellie’s hands on his. 

“Let me.” Moving his hands away, he moaned as she slid the button out and hooked her thumbs in his jeans and boxers, sliding them both off and onto the floor. More than ready, Ellie grabbed his hand in hers, pulling him with her as she slid up the bed and laid back. Instead of following her immediately he kneeled on the bed, slipping his thumbs in her panties and pulled them down, tossing them in the direction of his pants before kissing his way up her body. 

Once he reached her face he leaned down, kissing her deeply as he positioned himself above her. They let out a sigh as he finally entered her, both taking a minute to adjust to the new feeling before he started moving. There would be plenty of time to experiment later, tonight they wanted to take their time, savoring every little movement of hands, mouths, and bodies as they were finally together as one. 

As they laid together later, Nick on his back with Ellie half on top of him, their sweaty bodies cooling while hands ran over bare skin, they both knew that this was the start of something new. Something great. Something permanent.

After all they’ve been through, who knew that after almost four years of dancing around each other, a semi-declaration in an abandoned jail cell was all it took to push them together?

**Author's Note:**

> Not too happy with the ending but oh well. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
